A night to remember
by Loveglee22
Summary: It's a hot summer day in Lima Ohio, and Santana is tired of doing the same old thing, so she calls a few friends and things escalade quickly...I suck at summaries but the story is pretty good. Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

This is my first quinntana smut fic so... Yea. I don't own any of the characters in glee and I don't own glee

* * *

It was a very hot day in Lima Ohio, and one particular Latina didn't like it. Santana hated summer, it was the time where she would look like a dying pig. But what caused Santana to hate summer even more was all the pervy old men checking her out and hitting on her. Santana hated that she couldnt be out and proud like Kurt and Blaine, but she knew that couldn't she came out, it wouldn't be a pretty picture.

Santana liked going out at night and going to gay bars and hooking up in bathroom stalls, it was her thing. But Santana was getting tired of the same old routine, so she invited Quinn one of her long-time best friends, and Brittany for a sleep-over, even though Brittany left her for Stubbles Mcripple Pants.

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

_group message: britt & Quinn _

_who's up for a sleep over?-s_

_sorry I can't sanny. Me and Artie are going to go and feed ducks at the pond and then watch a movie later on today. :(-britt_

_im up for it... -Quinn _

_see ya later Q. I'll be sure to have enough bacon flavored snacks for you're bottomless stomach.;)-s_

_hey! Ever since I've had Beth I've had the constant craving for bacon! this isn't a problem I can control!:(-Quinn _

_just be ready in an hour.-s_


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's P.O.V.

_finally I get to spend a day with somebody that I at least know!_ I thought to myself, to say the truth I actually sorta missed Quinn and her bitchyness. I got snacks front the market and went straight to Quinn's house. When I got out of the car I can hear Quinn blaring _hope you're happy now by The Sounds _all the way down stairs. Her mom was away on some Jesus cruise and Russell left when he found out that his dearest little pure quinny had a bun in the oven. I went to the side of the house and got the spare key.

i let myself into the house and went upstairs to Quinn's room. When I got to her door way I was surprised to see what I saw, Quinn's hand was down her shorts and moaning _my _name. I was automatically turned on. So I quietly went back downstairs to my car and called her phone.

_"Q, get down here. I don't want to bake in my car!" I pretended to sound pissed._ but in reality I was really aroused. i heard her take a deep breath over the line and say,

"_don't get your panties in a twist San,I'm coming down." Yea coming down from your orgasm! _I thought to myself. When she got out of the house she was wearing something differently from what she last had on in her room.

She had denim short shorts on and a loose sleeveless nirvana shirt, and she was wearing a black bra with red polka dots. I gave her a quick hug and started off to my house. When we stopped at red light I saw through the corner of my eye that she was checking me out. Who could blame her though.

I was wearing a black muscle shirt and navy blue short shorts with little red anchors on them.

"So miss lopez, what do we have planned for today?" Quinn asked while pretending to use her phone.

" well I was thinking we could just turn on the a/c back home kick back and watch movies all night." I said while turning onto my street.

"that sounds like a good plan." Quinn said smiling.

" Of course it sounds like a good plan, because it was created by me, Santana Badass Lopez!"


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's P.O.V.

We got into starting while starting to sweat... I have to admit Quinn has always been sorta like my second choice. I went to the house phone to see if there were any voice mails left and there was one from my parents saying they wee going on a small vacation this weekend, again.

i felt a little bummed but I shook it off. I got the snacks and then we went upstairs to my room and on my way there I turned on the a/c. She told me to choose what ever movie I wanted, so I chose Black Swan. When the movie started it was 5:57. right now the movie is on the scene where Mila Kunis goes down on Natalie Portman. I can feel mi underwear getting wet. I turned to my right to see Quinn intently watching the sex scene.

the a/c broke down so my room was starting to get hot again. Then I couldn't take it anymore so I just went for it. I kissed her and she immediately responded. Then to get us closer to each other I straddled her waist. I swiped my tongue across he bottom lip and when she gave me access I thought I was going to die. We kissed until we ran out of air. we rested our foreheads on each others.

" you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." I breathed out. My breathing was barley back to normal and my heart was pounding in my ears.

" I think I do. I can't believe how long we've waited for that. You don't know how much I crave your body everyday." She told my while her lips ghosting over mine.

"I want you so badly right now." I whispered an a barley audible voice. With that she laid me on my bed and straddled me. We started to make-out again but this time she broke the kiss to have her lips travel down to my neck. Then they traveled to my ear.

"I'm going to show everyone that you're mine, and mine only." she whispered huskily into my ear. I moaned as she ground her hips down onto me. then she went to my neck leaving butterfly kisses all over it and then she sucked on my pulse point and the licked the skin to sooth it.

"mmmmm...baby I need you." I whined out.

"need me for what?"she asked while moving to my collar bone.

"I need you to fuck Me senseless." I moaned as she traced little circles with her tongue on my chest. after I told her that, she practically ripped my shorts off. Then she just stared at the wet patch on my black panties.

"you're so wet." she whispered as she slid the wet underwear off my legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's P.O.V.

After she discarded my underwear, she spread my legs wide open and she stared at my glistening sex hungrily. Hague went up to my neck and alert another hickey and then she trailed kisses down my stomach. My skin was burning and the temperature in my room seemed to increase by like 100! She pulled me out of my thoughts when she kissed my hipbone. I looked into what used to be hazel eyes, now they're a very dark green. Then she just dove down.

"mmmmm... You taste so good." She moaned into my clit, witch cause me to buck my hips into the she backed away with a smirk.

"why did you do that! You felt ssooooo good!" I told her.

"I want you to touch yourself." She whispered into my ear and got just moaned. He denim shorts were rubbing on me and it felt so good._ fuck I'll do it for sex. _I thought.

"under one condition, you need to take off all of your clothes." I told her while smirking. She came up to my face and kissed me while letting her tongue into my mouth. The taste of _me _was still on her. She broke the kiss to take off her clothes.

"fuck Q! You have a rockin body, for someone who had a baby." I was drooling at the sight infront of me. Her short hair was a little crazy, but still sexy. Quinn was naked with in a few seconds.

"your turn tondo the deed." she said with her voice raspy. So I let my hand travel down to my throbbing pussy. I rubbed my clit with two fingers and it felt so good. But it wasnt satisfying enough so I teased my opening with three fingers. After I knew so was ready I plunged all three of them in.

"ugh...q-q-Quinn I-I need y-mmm you..." I was barley able to gasp out. She hovered over me and then asked,

" how badly do you need me?" She asked while grinding down onto my thigh. Then I took my fingers out of myself and brought them to my lips.

"I need you to make me cum." Then I sucked my fingers slowly while moaning. Then I heard of noise, like a whimper? With that I flipped us over. I was ontop she was on the bottom. I went to her neck and left a very dark and noticeable mark. Then i made wet trail down her stomach all the way down to her centre. I let one finger go through her dripping slit and she let out a low growl.

I pinched her clitoriious, and can I just say I almost came when she moaned out my name. I thought she had been tortured enough so I plunged two fingers into her opening. As my finger found a good pace I latched my mouth onto her swollen clit. Her moans weren't stopping anymore and she was panting really hard.

"fuck...ugh...s-s-san i-I... Oh fuck! Harder! Please ugh JESUS ChrIST! Fuck me h-h-harder!" She was barley able to let out. I did go harder and faster. then two thrusts later she was cumming all over my hand. I went down to drink every last drop of her and god she tastes so good. But I was pulled out of my little bubble when I felt myself dripping on my thighs. I went back up and kissed her hard. I think she got the message or something because she flipped back into the position where first started, me straddling her.

"I want you to ride my fingers until you pass out." She told me with her voice dripping with sex. And god I swear I could've came when she told me that. She gently put two fingers into me and then I started to go up and down on her fingers and as I did that I felt her curling her fingers.

" I mmmm I-I need more f-f-fingers! Fuck baby!" And with that she added a third finger. I don't know why but she felt so good in me, he fingers were longer than britt's so she was basically stretching me, but it felt good. I felt myself clenching around her fingers and I just let go. I had never cum so hard in my life, I was amazed on how she did it.

" that was (pant) amazing (pant)." I told her while trying to catch my breath. We were spooning and I was the little spoon.

"it was amazing. She told me while leaving soft kisses on my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn's P.O.V.

the next morning I woke up with an ache between me legs, but to felt good. I was still spooning Santana and we were still very much naked. I smoothed her hair out and looked at the clock, it read 4:29 am.

" I hope im not just a one night stand." With that I went back to sleep.

about three hours later I was awoken by somebody straddling me.

"Come on Quinn! Wake up! I'll give you bacon." Santana whined. So I with that I cracked open my eyes to see that she was dressed in short piege shorts and a white and red stripped tanktop. her hair was in a messy bun and she looked truly happy.

" I dot have any clothes on." I told while at least trying to find my shirt.

"Here, i was awake earlier than you so I washed your clothes for ya."she told me With a dorky smile.

"and can you please hurry up. Unless you don't want to go on our date to the ice cream parlor then the movies." She told me.

"wait did you say date. As in a date date?" My heart was pounding really fast with excitement.

"no shit Sherlock. Quinn fabray, will you go out on a date with me?" She asked me with an adorable pout.

"of corse I will." I told her while pulling her in for a kiss. But then she pulled away.

"By the way Quinn, you aren't just a one-night stand." She told me while nuzzling her face into my neck.

**THE END!**


	6. Chapter 6

ok so that was not an end for this fic... I decided that I'd you know go through the ups and downs of a quinntana relationship!


End file.
